Adopted Sister?
by TomboybuttercupSakaast
Summary: My first RocketShipping When Jessie takes James and Meoth To meet her mother She finds out that she is adopted and found in the forest with poison pokémon protecting her and her mother just found her family a Rich family and she already knows Her evil sister Jessiebelle as Jessie calls her Will they ever get along? And Will Jessie and James confess their love?
1. Prologue

_**Adopted Sister? Prologue **_

One snowy day in Jhoto during late February a baby was born. All you could hear was the sounds of pokémon and crying from pain.

"It's she not beautiful, my love." The new father said

"Yes she is; Kenneth though, I wish her Sister would have came out." One Beaten up sweaty new mother was disappointed

"Don't worry, Maryann do time she will come out. I think we should name this one after your mother."

"Really Ken, We can name her Jessalie. But it was supposed to be Jessiebelle after your grandmamma. "Maryann says exacted

"We can name her twin that and Jessalie's nickname can be Jessie" Kenneth said happily

"And Jessiebelle's nickname will be Bella"

**One and half years later**

It was the half year ball and Already toddler Jessalie Jackie Berryton was engaged to another Rich family's son James Oscar Kingston.

Jessalie favorite type of Pokémon was Poison. You could tell for Poison Pokemon love to be around and she was never scared even with Beedrill. She Had a Beedrill named Skulls. She all ways giggle or smile when a poison was near. Jessiebelle was a Grass girl for it was relaxing to her.

After the ball late that night they all when to bed and there under the balcony was climbing was a Grunt when the coast was clear he Napped Jessalie with her Beedrill Pokeball in her hand as the guards came as the alarm when off.

When the grunt was far enough in the forest he tried again to get the ball out and was granted but Jessalie fell out of the grunts Hands. Then landed on a once was a Arbok. The arbok shot 2 sets of poison stings at the masked grunt as he Ran out of the forest with the Beedrill pokeball . The arbok saw the love of Poison mark and call the Poison type call to protect the baby; Jessalie.


	2. Shocking Surprise

_**Adopted Sister? **_

_**Chapter 1 : Shocking Surprise**_

James' View

"You guys are going to love my mom. She is the best cook. Never lies or keeps secrets from me. She loves pokémon battles and contest." Jessie said excited

"We know yah been saying that since you read that sto'pid letter." Meowth said annoyed '_I don't think it's bad that Jessie loves her mother. I love that she is talking about her family. She don't say much about them .I don't think if she even knows about them' _

"Methow; leave Jessie alone she's happy for once and we don't have to try catching that twerp's Pikachu" _Can't wait for Jessie's mother to cook us something. I hope she is a better cook than Jess. For all the days I spend with her. Although In the Letter her mom said she needs to tell her something shocking_.

"Thanks James; you just saved Meowth a beating upside the head. And one day we will have Pikachu on our side"

"Yah we will and Jimmie; thanks for my saved my charm."

"No problem buddy. Anyway…. Um Jessie do you have a clue what the shocking surprise and how close are we?"

"Yeah; we pass the pond a half hour with the old' Danger boat and the Ariados web just 2 minutes ago around the trees full with the poison pokémon and you will see a cabin next to Poison River and that's my house" She sang softly " Poison Forest is the place to be if know them like you know yourself."

"That was cute song and answered one but what about the shocking surprise?" I asked; I saw little pink on her cheeks

"I don't but we are at the tree you both stay here only a true poison type trainer can ask for a pass with friends or by themself. Wait here." She went ahead cautiously as they tree hissed.

"They're saying show us your mark, Jessie; your poison mark" Meowth said; That must mean there are poison type pokémon.

She walk up to the Poisons the hissed at her they showed their fangs. She took of her glove rolled up her sleeve and shows them her shoulder from the middle of her palm to all of shoulder blade. She was coated in purple poison from where it stopped at the ends was fangs of Poison.

"I have some friends with me to pass for my mother's cabin. I know I have not been around, but Mom send me a letter and I have been seeing the world also different Poison Pokemon."

"You may passsss, but nexxxxt time show picturesssssss or Catch a few we'll be friendsssss with them and your Arbok came back with the boy'sssssssss Wheezing they have been helping your mother and They saw Dustok and Her mate they are very happy with their cccchildren are sssssoon grown and ssssssssome are with Trainerssssssssssss" The oldest Arbok hissed and I am shocked with my mouth wide open and Meowth's dropped to the floor

"T-T-Tat is n-n-not p-possible! No p-p-pokémon can ta-talk, b-b-b-but me!" Meowth stuttered in shock

"Oh, tell that Meowth even though I want him for lunccch he should have learned to talk after he learned all his movessss like I did even though he'ssss an evil genius he lackssss on thought. Pleasssssse hit him for me" The Arbok pouted annoyed as it hissed

"Of course; my Poison Elder, Ethel and I see you almost finished learning human speak."

"Yessssss, but the Ssssssss'ssssss is hard with the Fangsssssss and my Forked Tongue. Now go your mother issssss waiting." Ethel smiled at her

"Of course, Come on James, Meowth" When we walked up; She hit Meowth on his head as promised with the poisoned arm. I could stop looking at her right arm and feel concerned. I wishing I knew how long she had it. Apparently she realized and pulled my ear and dragged me.

"Oww Jessie Ouch, I just wanted to know how long you had Poisoned Arm. Ow"

"Long as can remember. I guess when I was 3"She open the wood cabin door and it was huge and looked to be all hand-crafted. She dropped me and I ran behind the lovely couch where my Wheezing was.

"Hey Mom, I missed you." She hugged a woman that didn't look anything like her.

She has Brown hair in a messy bun, brown eyes with murkcrow feet around her eye skin, is around 5'2 in height, and she is a little on the chubby side. She had a round nose, small round lips, Wrinkles on her face and looked to be 56 in age. The only the same is the poison mark on left shoulder down her back. I know this because she is wear an open back blouse that is purple and dark blue jeans

"I missed you too, sweetie and hi James, Meowth. I heard much. My name is Rose Marie Thorn"

"How'd you hear 'bout us, mam?" Meowth asked

"Oh Arbok and Wheezing told Ethel and she told me." Jessie's mother said politely

"Um… Rose, I must say thanks for welcoming us in your home, but I have to ask; why don't you look like Jessie?" After I raised my hand sheepishly scared of Jessie's Anger

"Of course, she look like me, you buffoon! That was a stupid question as if I ever heard one. She is My Mother!" Jessie pounded my head in anger after finding me behind the couch.

"JESSIE, ENOUGH! I am not your mother…." She Screamed then muttered sadly

"W-w-what? Of you are! You raised me and birthed me. How can you not be my mom?" She held her fist in the air than dropped it at her side. That is the first time I saw her about to cry. A twinge in my stomach and yearning to hold her, to tell her it's okay.

"I am your mom, but your Adopted mom. I found you with Ethel" Rose said softly

"What? Why did you tell me before? Why are you telling me now?"Jess is freaking out slowly. I could see it in her eyes because she was facing me like she wants me to hold her.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up. Until I found them and you and I was having so much fun with the poison pokémon and together that I always lost track of time."

"Tell me please; how'd you found me?"Jessie's whispers

I took Jessie's hand and placed her on the couch I was hiding behind before. Jess had her head on my chest. To comfort her; I put my arms around her. Her now founded Adopted mother walked to the wooden rocking chair and sat down.

Meowth who was hearing the whole thing; laid on top of Rose's lap ready for the tale as Rose petted Meowth. Arbok coiled in the corner and Wheezing lies beside Arbok. Then I see poison types around us wanting to hear to how Rose found Jessie.

"Well I was walk in the forest trying to find Apples and berries…."

_**FLASHBACK ROSE'S VIEW**_

_I had my hair tied in a bun, I was age 30, wore a sweat jacket and jeans. I was twisting an apple to put in my basket_

"_Almost got it" It snapped and I fell from the tree "Oaf, Ouch! At least I got it" I dusted myself off then put the apple in the basket and found bush of . _

"_Wahh! Hehehe. Wahh! wa Wahh!" I heard a baby crying then laughing. Laughing than crying. It was silly when I jogged up to found an Arbok using its tail to play peek-a-boo with the baby in its coil. _

_The baby had a purple blanket around her. She had she magenta curly hair, blue eyes, and cutest face I've ever seen. She looked to be 1 year 6 months. _'Where were her parents? She was probably kidnapped I have to get her away from that Arbok and to her parents!'_I wondered. I walked slowly to it when the arbok saw me it hissed protecting her. _

'What would arbok be protecting a human baby unless….'_think to myself. Then I saw it the tiny blanket shifted off the baby's shoulder and arm. The Love of Poison Type Pokemon. It's the Poison Mark_

_I turned around rolled up my purple t-shirt to show my Poison mark and I heard the hissing stop and turn back while putting my sweat jacket and Arbok lifted the baby wrapped her blanket with its own tail. I grabbed her and held her tight and gentle. I saw Jessalie 'Jessie' Jackie B. in the red stitching. Thanked the Arbok and when to the Nearest Officer Jenny. _

_That Arbok came to see that baby every day at this cabin. It even tried to learn to talk for her and we learned her name was Ethel. Jenny tried hard to find her parents, but nothing. Until Ethel talked and said everything she heard and saw to Jenny. _

_**End of Flashback and Rose's POV & start of Jessie's POV**_

"….and So, I wrote that letter knowing I had to do no adopted mother ever had to do. Give the child she grown to love back."

I was so shocked and was embarrassed that I was crying in front of James and the person I though was my mom wasn't. I don't know what to say, but this…

"You know where my real parents are and who they are?"

"Yes, I maybe not your birth mom. I was your adopted mom for time being and you can visit whenever you like." mother Rose paused for a moment then…. There was a knock on the door "That must be Officer Jenny now to take you home"

"May I come in Rose? Jessalie's Real parents are raring to see their long lost daughter" Jenny says outside the door

"Yes, Officer Jenny. She is here and knows now." Mother Rose says sadly. Jenny opens the door

I was half excited and half depressed. Excited to know my real parents but depressed knowing the woman who raised me since I was a baby was not really my mother. I took out an old pokeball.

"I will come visit mother Rose. I am ready, Officer Jenny. Arbok return." The red flash took Arbok in the pokeball while James does the same with Wheezing and Meowth walked with us out.

I keep my head down and went in the police car in the front seat. James and Meowth when in the back. I wave sadly to Mother Rose as we drove off. Even though knowing she is not my real mom. She will always be my Team Rocket Mom in my heart. She was the one who taught me about Team Rocket in the first place. Without them I would have never met James or My pokémon.

_**I hope you all are in joying it so far Soon there will be conflict and it's only the 3**__**rd**__** chapter next who knows…. Oh right I do. So tune there will be battles and not just with the pokémon. Opps... I said too much. ;D**_


End file.
